In recent years, as a recording medium that has a large storage capacity and that can be randomly accessed, for example a digital versatile disc (DVD) has been outspread. In addition, a DVD device that performs various processes with a DVD has been also outspread.
As DVD devices, there are a DVD recorder that records and reproduces data of television broadcast programs and so forth to and from a DVD, a car navigation system that uses a DVD on which map information and so forth have been recorded, reproduces the map information therefrom, and displays it, a game device that uses a DVD on which a game program and so forth have been recorded, reads the program therefrom, and executes it, and other devices.
The details of the DVD are described for example in Non-Patent Document 1, “DVD Specifications for Read-Only Disc Part 3; Version 1.1 December 1997”.
A recording medium such as a DVD on which a large amount of data is recorded and a DVD device that uses it need to allow such a large amount of data to be highly conveniently processed.